nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Martin Van Buren
|birth_place=Kinderhook, New York |death_date= |death_place=Kinderhook, New York |Home State=New York |spouse=Hannah Van Buren (1807–1819) |children=Abraham Van Buren John Van Buren Martin Van Buren (1812–55) Smith Thompson Van Buren |occupation=Lawyer |party=Democratic-Republican, Democratic, and Free Soil |vicepresident=Richard Mentor Johnson |religion=Dutch ReformedThe religion of Martin Van Buren, 8th U.S. President |alma_mater=Kinderhook Academy |signature=Martin Van Buren Signature2.svg |order2=8th Vice President of the United States |term_start2=March 4, 1833 |term_end2=March 4, 1837 |president2=Andrew Jackson |predecessor2=John C. Calhoun |successor2=Richard Mentor Johnson |order3=10th United States Secretary of State |president3=Andrew Jackson |term_start3=March 28, 1829 |term_end3=May 23, 1831 |predecessor3=Henry Clay |successor3=Edward Livingston |order5= 9th Governor of New York |lieutenant5= Enos T. Throop |term_start5= January 1, 1829 |term_end5= March 5, 1829 |preceded5= Nathaniel Pitcher |successor5= Enos T. Throop |order7= Chairman of the Senate Committee on the Judiciary |term_start7= 1823 |term_end7= 1828 |preceded7= William Smith |successor7= John Macpherson Berrien |order6= United States Senator from New York |term_start6= March 4, 1821 |term_end6= December 20, 1828 |preceded6= Nathan Sanford |successor6= Charles E. Dudley |order8=14th New York State Attorney General |term_start8=February 17, 1815 |term_end8=July 8, 1819 |governor8=Daniel D. Tompkins John Tayler DeWitt Clinton |predecessor8=Abraham Van Vechten |successor8=Thomas Jackson Oakley }} Martin Van Buren ( or ; December 5, 1782 – July 24, 1862) was the eighth President of the United States from 1837 to 1841. Before his presidency, he served as the eighth Vice President (1833–1837) and the 10th Secretary of State under Andrew Jackson. He was a key organizer of the Democratic Party, a dominant figure in the Second Party System, and the first president who was not of British (i.e. English, Welsh, Scottish, or Irish) descent—his ancestry was Dutch. He was the first president to be born an American citizenMartin Van Buren (his predecessors were born British subjects prior to the American Revolution), and is also the only president not to have spoken English as a first language, having grown up speaking Dutch. Moreover, he was the first president from New York. Van Buren was the third president to serve only one term, after John Adams and his son, John Quincy Adams. He also was one of the central figures in developing modern political organizations. As Andrew Jackson's Secretary of State and then Vice President, he was a key figure in building the organizational structure for Jacksonian democracy, particularly in New York State. However, as a president, his administration was largely characterized by the economic hardship of his time, the Panic of 1837. Between the bloodless Aroostook War and the ''Caroline'' Affair, relations with Britain and its colonies in Canada also proved to be strained. Whether or not these were directly his fault, Van Buren was voted out of office after four years, with a close popular vote but a rout in the electoral vote. In 1848, he ran for president on a third-party ticket, the Free Soil Party. Martin Van Buren is one of only two people, the other being Thomas Jefferson, to serve as Secretary of State, Vice President and President.US State Department List of Secretaries of StateUS Senate List of Vice PresidentsWhite House List of US Presidents Early life Martin Van Buren was born in the village of Kinderhook, New York, on December 5, 1782, approximately 25 miles south of Albany. His father, Abraham Van Buren (1737–1817) was a farmer, the owner of a handful of slaves, and a tavern-keeper in Kinderhook. Abraham Van Buren supported the American Revolution and later the Jeffersonian Republicans. He died while Martin Van Buren was a New York state senator. Martin Van Buren's mother, Maria Hoes Van Alen Van Buren (1747–1818), was of Dutch ancestry. Her first husband, Johannes Van Alen, died and left her with three children. In 1776, she married Abraham Van Buren. She never got over the loss of her second husband in 1817 and died less than a year after burying him. By his mother's first marriage, Van Buren had one half-sister and two half-brothers, including James Van Alen, who practiced law with Van Buren for a time and served as a Federalist member of Congress (1807–1809). Van Buren had four full siblings from his parents' marriage: Dirckie "Derike" Van Buren (1777–1865), Jannetje "Hannah" Van Buren (born 1780), Lawrence Van Buren (1786–1868), who served as an officer in the New York militia during the War of 1812 and later was active in the Barnburners New York Democrats opposed to slavery, and Abraham Van Buren (1788–1836). Van Buren was the first president born a citizen of the United States, as all previous presidents were born before the American Revolution. His great-great-great-great-grandfather Cornelis had come to the New World in 1631 from the Netherlands. Van Buren received a basic education at a dreary, poorly lit schoolhouse in his native village and later studied Latin briefly at the Kinderhook Academy. He excelled in composition and speaking. His formal education ended before he reached 14, when he began studying law at the office of Francis Sylvester, a prominent Federalist attorney in Kinderhook. After six years under Sylvester, he spent a final year of apprenticeship in the New York City office of William P. Van Ness, a political lieutenant of Aaron Burr. Van Buren was admitted to the bar in 1803. Van Buren married Hannah Hoes, his childhood sweetheart and distant relative on February 21, 1807, in Catskill, New York. Like Van Buren, she was raised in a Dutch home and never lost her distinct Dutch accent. After about 10 years of marriage, Hannah Van Buren contracted tuberculosis and died on February 5, 1819 at the age of 35. Martin Van Buren never remarried. Children Martin and Hannah Van Buren had four sons: * Abraham Van Buren (1807–1873) * John Van Buren (1810–1866) * Martin Van Buren, Jr. (1812–1855), "Matt" Van Buren, a student of political science and history who served as a political aide to his father. * Smith Thompson Van Buren (1817–1876), also a political aide to his father. He drafted some of his father's speeches and, as literary executor of the president's estate, edited the Van Buren papers. Early political career Van Buren had been active in politics from at least the age of 17 when he attended a party convention in Troy, New York where he worked to secure the Congressional nomination for John Van Ness. However, once established in his practice, he became wealthy enough to increase his focus on politics. He was an early supporter of Aaron Burr. He allied himself with the Clintonian faction of the Democratic-Republican Party, and was surrogate of Columbia County from 1808 until 1813, when he was removed. New York State Politics In 1812, he became a member of the New York State Senate. As a member of the state Senate, Van Buren supported the War of 1812 and drew up a classification act for the enrollment of volunteers. He broke with DeWitt Clinton in 1813 and tried to find a way to oppose Clinton's plan for the Erie Canal in 1817. Van Buren supported a bill that raised money for the canal through state bonds, and the bill quickly passed through the legislature with the help of his Tammany Hall compatriots. In 1817 Van Buren's connection with so-called "machine politics" started. He created the first political machine encompassing all of New York, the Bucktails, whose leaders later became known as the Albany Regency. The Bucktails became a loyal faction with a great deal of party loyalty, and through their actions they were able to capture and control many patronage posts throughout New York. Van Buren did not originate the system, but gained the nickname of "Little Magician" for the skill with which he exploited it. He also served as a member of the state constitutional convention, where he opposed the grant of universal suffrage and tried to maintain property requirements for voting. He was the leading figure in the Albany Regency, a group of politicians who for more than a generation dominated much of the politics of New York and powerfully influenced the politics of the nation. The group, together with the political clubs such as Tammany Hall that were developing at the same time, played a major role in the development of the "spoils system", a recognized procedure in national, state and local affairs. He was the prime architect of the first nationwide political party: the Jacksonian Democrats. In Van Buren's own words, "Without strong national political organizations, there would be nothing to moderate the prejudices between free and slaveholding states." ("Martin Van Buren" 103–114) Although he himself was a slave owner, Van Buren's attitude towards slavery at the time was shown by his vote, in January 1820, for a resolution opposing the admission of Missouri as a slave state. In the same year, he was chosen a presidential elector. U.S. Senate and national politics In February 1821, Martin Van Buren was elected a U.S. Senator from New York, defeating the incumbent Nathan Sanford who ran as the Clintonian candidate. Martin Van Buren at first favored internal improvements, such as road repairs and canal creation, therefore proposing a constitutional amendment in 1824 to authorize such undertakings. The next year, however, he took ground against them. He voted for the tariff of 1824 then gradually abandoned the protectionist position, coming out for "tariffs for revenue only." In the presidential election of 1824, Martin Van Buren supported William H. Crawford and received the electoral vote of Georgia for vice-president, but he shrewdly kept out of the acrimonious controversy which followed the choice of John Quincy Adams as President. Martin Van Buren had originally hoped to block Adams' victory by denying him the state of New York (the state was divided between Martin Van Buren supporters who would vote for William H. Crawford and Adams men). However, Representative Stephen Van Rensselaer swung New York to Adams and thereby the 1824 Presidency. He recognized early the potential of Andrew Jackson as a presidential candidate. After the election, Martin Van Buren sought to bring the Crawford and Jackson followers together and strengthened his control as a leader in the Senate. Always notably courteous in his treatment of opponents, he showed no bitterness toward either John Quincy Adams or Henry Clay, and he voted for Clay's confirmation as Secretary of State, notwithstanding Jackson's "corrupt bargain" charge. At the same time, he opposed the Adams-Clay plans for internal improvements and declined to support the proposal for a Panama Congress. As chairman of the Judiciary Committee, he brought forward a number of measures for the improvement of judicial procedure and, in May 1826, joined with Senator Thomas Hart Benton in presenting a report on executive patronage. In the debate on the "tariff of abominations" in 1828, he took no part but voted for the measure in obedience to instructions from the New York legislature - an action which was cited against him as late as during the presidential campaign of 1844. Martin Van Buren was not an orator, but his more important speeches show careful preparation and his opinions carried weight; the oft-repeated charge that he refrained from declaring himself on crucial questions is hardly borne out by an examination of his senatorial career. In February 1827, he was re-elected to the Senate by a large majority. He became one of the recognized managers of the Jackson campaign, and his tour of Virginia, the Carolinas, and Georgia in the spring of 1827 won support for Jackson from Crawford. Martin Van Buren sought to reorganize and unify "the old Republican party" behind Jackson.Martin Van Buren to Thomas Ritchie, January 13, 1827. Van Buren helped create a grassroots style of politicking that is often seen today. At the state level, Jackson's committee chairmen would split up the responsibilities around the state and organize volunteers at the local level. "Hurra Boys" would plant hickory trees (in honor of Jackson's nickname, "Old Hickory") or hand out hickory sticks at rallies. Martin Van Buren even had a New York journalist write a campaign piece portraying Jackson as a humble, pious man. "Organization is the secret of victory," an editor in the Adams camp wrote. He once said to a group of lobbyists the famous quote and "By the want of it we have been overthrown." In 1828, Van Buren was elected Governor of New York for the term beginning on January 1, 1829, and resigned his seat in the Senate. Martin Van Buren's tenure as New York governor is the second shortest on record. While his term was short, he did manage to pass the Bank Safety Act (an early form of deposit insurance). The Jackson Cabinet On March 5, 1829, President Jackson appointed Van Buren Secretary of State, an office which probably had been assured to him before the election, and he resigned the governorship. He was succeeded in the governorship by his Lieutenant Governor, Enos T. Throop, a member of the regency. As Secretary of State, Van Buren took care to keep on good terms with the Kitchen Cabinet, the group of politicians who acted as Jackson's advisers. He won the lasting regard of Jackson by his courtesies to Mrs. John H. Eaton (Peggy Eaton), wife of the Secretary of War, with whom the wives of the cabinet officers had refused to associate. He did not oppose Jackson in the matter of removals from office but was not himself an active "spoilsman". He skillfully avoided entanglement in the Jackson-Calhoun imbroglio. carrying Van Buren into office]] No diplomatic questions of the first magnitude arose during Van Buren's service as secretary, but the settlement of long-standing claims against France was prepared and trade with the British West Indies colonies was opened. In the controversy with the Bank of the United States, he sided with Jackson. After the breach between Jackson and Calhoun, Van Buren was clearly the most prominent candidate for the vice-presidency. Vice-Presidency In December 1829, Jackson had already made known his own wish that Van Buren should receive the nomination. In April 1831, Van Buren resigned from his secretary of state position as a result of the Petticoat Affair—though he did not leave office until June. Van Buren still played a part in the Kitchen Cabinet.Kitchen Cabinet Columbia Encyclopedia In August 1831, he was appointed minister to the Court of St. James (United Kingdom), and he arrived in London in September. He was cordially received, but in February, he learned that his nomination had been rejected by the Senate on January 25, 1832. The rejection, ostensibly attributed in large part to Van Buren's instructions to Louis McLane, the American minister to the United Kingdom, regarding the opening of the West Indies trade, in which reference had been made to the results of the election of 1828, was in fact the work of Calhoun, the vice-president. And when the vote was taken, enough of the majority refrained from voting to produce a tie and give Calhoun his longed-for "vengeance". No greater impetus than this could have been given to Van Buren's candidacy for the vice-presidency. After a brief tour on through Europe, Van Buren reached New York on July 5, 1832. The 1832 Democratic National Convention, the party's first and held in May, had nominated him for vice-president on the Jackson ticket, despite the strong opposition to him which existed in many states. Van Buren's platform included supporting the expansion of the naval system. His declarations during the campaign were vague regarding the tariff and unfavorable to the United States Bank and to nullification, but he had already somewhat placated the South by denying the right of Congress to abolish slavery in the District of Columbia without the consent of the slave states. Election of 1836 It took Van Buren and his partisan friends a decade and a half to form the Democratic Party; many elements, such as the national convention, were borrowed from other parties.Holt (2003) 998 In the election of 1832, the Jackson-Van Buren ticket won by a landslide. When the election of 1836 came up, Jackson was determined to make Van Buren, his personal choice, president in order to continue his legacy. Martin Van Buren's only competitors in the 1836 election were the Whigs, who ran several regional candidates in hopes of sending the election to the House of Representatives, where each state delegation would have one vote. William Henry Harrison hoped to receive the support of the Western voters, Daniel Webster had strength in New England, and Hugh Lawson White had support in the South. Van Buren was unanimously nominated by the 1835 Democratic National Convention at Baltimore. He expressed himself plainly on the questions of slavery and the bank at the same time voting, perhaps with a touch of bravado, for a bill offered in 1836 to subject abolition literature in the mails to the laws of the several states. Van Buren's presidential victory represented a broader victory for Jackson and the party. Van Buren entered the White House as a fifty-five year old widower with four sons. Presidency 1837–1841 Policies Martin Van Buren announced his intention "to follow in the footsteps of his illustrious predecessor," and retained all but one of Jackson's cabinet. Van Buren had few economic tools to deal with the Panic of 1837. Van Buren advocated lower tariffs and free trade, and by doing so maintained support of the south for the Democratic party. He succeeded in setting up a system of bonds for the national debt. His party was so split that his 1837 proposal for an "Independent Treasury" system did not pass until 1840. It gave the Treasury control of all federal funds and had a legal tender clause that required (by 1843) all payments to be made in legal tender rather than in state bank notes. But the act was repealed in 1841 and never had much impact. Foreign affairs were complicated when several states defaulted on their state bonds, London complained, and Washington explained it had no responsibility for those bonds. British authors such as Charles Dickens then denounced the American failure to pay royalties, leading to a negative press in Britain regarding the financial honesty of America. The Caroline Affair involved Canadian rebels using New York bases to attack the government in Canada. On December 29, 1837, Canadian government forces crossed the frontier into the US and burned the Caroline, which the rebels had been using. One American was killed, and an outburst of anti-British sentiment swept through the U.S. Van Buren sent the army to the frontier and closed the rebel bases. Van Buren tried to vigorously enforce the neutrality laws, but American public opinion favored the rebels. Boundary disputes in May brought Canadian and American lumberjacks into conflict. There was no bloodshed in this Aroostook War, but it further inflamed public opinion on both sides. ]] In a bold step, Van Buren reversed Andrew Jackson's policies and sought peace at home, as well as abroad. Instead of settling a financial dispute between American citizens and the Mexican government by force, Van Buren wanted to seek a diplomatic solution. In August 1837, Van Buren denied Texas' formal request to join the United States, again prioritizing sectional harmony over territorial expansion. In the case of the ship Amistad, Van Buren sided with the Spanish Government to return the kidnapped slaves. Also, he oversaw the "Trail of Tears", which involved the expulsion of the Cherokee tribe in 1838 from Georgia, Tennessee, Alabama, and South Carolina to the Oklahoma territory. Van Buren was determined to avoid war. :"Van Buren entered the presidency not only as the heir to Jackson's policies, Jefferson's ideology of limited government, and Smith's principles of political economy, but also an accomplished politician with a statesmanlike vision of the dangers facing the nation. This complex heritage would shape the new president's response to the multiple challenges of 1837."("Martin Van Buren" 103-114) In 1839, Joseph Smith, Jr., the founder of the Latter Day Saint movement visited Van Buren to plead for the U.S. to help roughly 20,000 Mormon settlers of Independence, Missouri (which would become the hometown of future President Harry S Truman), who were forced from the state during the 1838 Mormon War there. The Governor of Missouri, Lilburn Boggs, had issued an executive order on October 27, 1838, known as the "Extermination Order". It authorized troops to use force against Mormons to "exterminate or drive them from the state". Boggs, Extermination Order In 1839, after moving to Illinois, Smith and his party appealed to congressman and to President Van Buren to intercede for the Mormons. According to Smith's grandnephew, Van Buren said to Smith, "Your cause is just, but I can do nothing for you; if I take up for you I shall lose the vote of Missouri." Van Buren took the blame for hard times, as Whigs ridiculed him as Martin Van Ruin. Van Buren's rather elegant personal style was also an easy target for Whig attacks, such as the Gold Spoon Oration. State elections of 1837 and 1838 were disastrous for the Democrats, and the partial economic recovery in 1838 was offset by a second commercial crisis in that year. Nevertheless, Van Buren controlled his party and was unanimously renominated by the Democrats in 1840. The revolt against Democratic rule led to the election of William Henry Harrison, the Whig candidate. Administration and Cabinet Judicial appointments Supreme Court Van Buren appointed two Justices to the Supreme Court of the United States: *John McKinley – 1838 *Peter Vivian Daniel – 1842 Van Buren appointed eight other federal judges, all to United States district courts. Later life campaign banner]] On the expiration of his term, Van Buren retired to his estate, Lindenwald in Kinderhook, where he planned out his return to the White House. He seemed to have the advantage for the nomination in 1844; his famous letter of April 27, 1844, in which he frankly opposed the immediate annexation of Texas, though doubtless contributing greatly to his defeat, was not made public until he felt practically sure of the nomination. In the Democratic convention, though he had a majority of the votes, he did not have the two-thirds which the convention required, and after eight ballots his name was withdrawn. James K. Polk received the nomination instead. In 1848, he was nominated by two minor parties, first by the "Barnburner" faction of the Democrats, then by the Free Soilers, with whom the "Barnburners" coalesced. He won no electoral votes, but took enough votes in New York to give the state—and perhaps the election—to Zachary Taylor. In the election of 1860, he voted for the fusion ticket in New York which was opposed to Abraham Lincoln, but he could not approve of President Buchanan's course in dealing with secession and eventually supported Lincoln. or Levin Handy ]] Martin Van Buren then retired to his home in Kinderhook. After being bedridden with a case of pneumonia during the fall of 1861, Martin Van Buren died of bronchial asthma and heart failure at his Lindenwald estate in Kinderhook at 2:00 a.m. on July 24, 1862. He was 79 years old. He is buried in the Kinderhook Cemetery. Van Buren in popular culture *In an episode of The Monkees entitled "Dance, Monkee, Dance", Martin Van Buren is the answer to a trivia question entitling callers to a free dance lesson. Later in the episode, Van Buren himself shows up for the lesson. *In Gore Vidal's novel ''Burr,'' Van Buren is secretly the illegitimate son of Aaron Burr. *In a popular episode of Seinfeld entitled "The Van Buren Boys," Kramer and George are threatened by a street gang called the Van Buren Boys with the secret sign of the number 8 because Van Buren was the 8th president. They apparently picked that name because Van Buren was the man they most admired. The gang is apparently "every bit as mean as he was". *A cancelled Fallout game, code-named as "Van Buren", makes a direct reference to the president. *In the 2000 PBS documentary series The American President, Van Buren's voice was provided by Mario Cuomo.The American President. *In the 1997 film Amistad, he was played, more conventionally, by Nigel Hawthorne. *Van Buren was the first president to grant an exclusive interview to a reporter, James Gordon Bennett, Sr., of the New York Herald in 1839.Paletta, Lu Ann and Worth, Fred L. (1988). "The World Almanac of Presidential Facts". * In The Simpsons episode "Mr. Spritz Goes to Washington", Krusty is assigned petty janitorial jobs as his first term in the House of Representatives. One of them is to clean off "Capitol Hill graffiti", reading "Martin Van Buren is a weiner" (followed by "Grover Cleveland sucks what?!"). *In an episode of Pete and Pete, Little Pete gets a piece of cereal that resembles Martin Van Buren, stuck in his nostril. *In the 2004 version movie of "The Alamo", Martin Van Buren appeared uncredited with another character portraying Andrew Jackson during the scene at Washington D.C. Martin Van Buren was talking to Sam Houston (portrayed by Dennis Quaid) while Andrew Jackson stood beside him. *On the website Homestar Runner, a bust of Van Buren is thrown at the camera at the end of The Cheat's character tape. *In an episode of The Weekenders, Martin Van Buren is seen riding a small train in the protagonist's (Tino) home. This scene occurs in Tino's imagination. See also *American election campaigns in the 19th century *Divorce bill *Charlotte Dupuy, slave who worked for Van Buren at Decatur House, while her suit for freedom against Henry Clay proceeded References Secondary sources * Cole, Donald B. Martin Van Buren And The American Political System (2004) ISBN 1-59091-029-X * Curtis, James C. The Fox at Bay: Martin Van Buren and the Presidency, 1837-1841 (1970) ISBN 0-8131-1214-1 *Gammon, Samuel Rhea Gammon. The Presidential Campaign of 1832 (PDF) (1922) ISBN 0-8371-4827-8 *Henretta, James A.. "Martin Van Buren."The American Presidency . 1st. 2004. ISBN 0-618-38273-9 * Holt, Michael. The Rise and Fall of the American Whig Party: Jacksonian Politics and the Onset of the Civil War (2003) online edition * Niven, John. Martin Van Buren: The Romantic Age of American Politics (2000) ISBN 0945707258 * Remini, Robert V. Martin Van Buren and the Making of the Democratic Party (1959) ISBN 0231022883 * Schouler, James. '' History of the United States of America: Under the Constitution vol. 4. 1831-1847. Democrats and Whigs.'' (1917) * Silbey, Joel. Martin Van Buren and the Emergence of American Popular Politics (2002) ISBN 0-7425-2244-X * Wilson, Major L. The Presidency of Martin Van Buren (1984) ISBN 0-7006-0238-0 * "Election of 1836." U.S History. 2005. Online Highways. 4 Apr. 2006. Primary sources * Van Buren, Martin. Autobiography (1918) ISBN 0678005311. The text of the autobiography is contained within the Annual Report Of The American Historical Association For The Year 1918, Volume II, John C. Fitzpatrick, ed. * Van Buren, Martin. Van Buren, Abraham, Van Buren, John, ed. Inquiry Into the Origin and Course of Political Parties in the United States (1867) ISBN 1418129240 Footnotes External links *Martin Van Buren Biography and Fact File, via American-presidents.com * *Martin Van Buren Biography, via White House *Martin Van Buren National Historic Site (Lindenwald) *Inaugural Address, via Yale * Category:Presidents of the United States Category:Vice Presidents of the United States Category:United States Secretaries of State Category:New York State Attorneys General Category:Andrew Jackson Category:Martin Van Buren Category:People from Capital District, New York Category:People from Columbia County, New York Category:Dutch Americans Category:Deaths from asthma Category:Deaths from cardiovascular disease Category:Reformed Church in America Christians Category:United States Senators from New York Category:Democratic Party (United States) vice presidential nominees Category:Democratic Party (United States) presidential nominees Category:Governors of New York Category:United States presidential candidates, 1836 Category:United States presidential candidates, 1840 Category:United States presidential candidates, 1844 Category:United States presidential candidates, 1848 Category:Free Soilers Category:United States ambassadors to the United Kingdom Category:Dutch Reformed Christians from the United States Category:1782 births Category:1862 deaths ang:Martin Van Buren ar:مارتن فان بيورين az:Martin Van Buren bn:মার্টিন ভ্যান বিউরেন zh-min-nan:Martin Van Buren be:Марцін Ван Бюран bcl:Martin Van Buren bs:Martin Van Buren bg:Мартин Ван Бурен ca:Martin Van Buren ceb:Martin Van Buren cs:Martin Van Buren co:Martin Van Buren cy:Martin Van Buren da:Martin Van Buren de:Martin Van Buren dv:މާޓިން ވެން ބިޔުރެން et:Martin Van Buren es:Martin Van Buren eo:Martin Van Buren eu:Martin Van Buren fa:مارتین ون بورن fr:Martin Van Buren ga:Martin Van Buren gv:Martin Van Buren gd:Martin Van Buren gl:Martin Van Buren ko:마틴 밴 뷰런 hr:Martin Van Buren io:Martin Van Buren id:Martin Van Buren is:Martin Van Buren it:Martin Van Buren he:מרטין ואן ביורן pam:Martin Van Buren ka:მარტინ ვან ბურენი sw:Martin Van Buren la:Martinus Van Buren lv:Martins Van Burens lt:Martin Van Buren hu:Martin Van Buren mr:मार्टिन व्हॅन ब्युरेन arz:مارتين فان بورين ms:Martin Van Buren nl:Martin Van Buren ja:マーティン・ヴァン・ビューレン no:Martin Van Buren nn:Martin Van Buren oc:Martin Van Buren pnb:مارٹن وان بورن nds:Martin Van Buren pl:Martin Van Buren pt:Martin Van Buren ksh:Martin Van Buren ro:Martin Van Buren ru:Ван Бюрен, Мартин sq:Martin Van Buren scn:Martin Van Buren simple:Martin Van Buren sk:Martin van Buren sl:Martin Van Buren sr:Мартин Ван Бјурен sh:Martin Van Buren fi:Martin Van Buren sv:Martin Van Buren tl:Martin Van Buren ta:மார்ட்டின் வான் பியூரன் th:มาร์ติน แวน บิวเรน tr:Martin van Buren uk:Мартін Ван Бюрен vi:Martin Van Buren war:Martin Van Buren yi:מארטין וואן ביורען zh:马丁·范布伦